1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding rail for a cabinet pull-out part, such as a drawer. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cabinet pull-out part with a carcass rail, which can be fixed to a cabinet carcass, a running rail, which can be fixed to the drawer part, and a pull-out, extending, center rail arranged between the carcass rail and the running rail. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a cabinet pull-out part including a blocking device where the guiding rail can be mechanically locked in the completely pushed-together state as well as in the fully extended state.
2. Related Art
Guiding rails are known per se.
Particularly, when such guiding rails are used in the case of heavy drawer parts and/or when corresponding guiding rails are used under conditions in which a horizontal orientation of the guiding rails is not always guaranteed, for example, in airplanes, ships, travel buses or the like, it is required for safety-related reasons to equip such guiding rails with blocking devices. These blocking devices provide that, in the closed state, as well as in a completely open state, the drawer parts are secured against an unintended displacement, so that the risk of an unintended opening as well as an unintended closing as a result of the force of gravity is virtually avoided.
In the case of the known guiding rails of this type, the blocking devices are designed such that they respond to the exercising of force in the displacement direction of the individual components of the guiding rail. This means that, when a corresponding drawer is opened, an increased expenditure of force is first required in order to overcome the blocking of the closed position. Likewise, from the opened and blocked position, an increased expenditure of force is first necessary for eliminating this blocking and for being able to displace the drawer into its closed position.
However, particularly when the drawer is fully open, in the case of previous constructions, the blocking device may also be released by an unintended pushing against the drawer part.
A need exists, therefore, for guiding rails for drawers that provide securement against unintended opening or closing as a result of the force or gravity or as a result of unintended pulling on or pushing against the drawer part.